Penguin's Diner
by Lincolnfan
Summary: There's a new Diner in Gotham City, and it's own by The Penguin, It's up to Batman & Robin to see what's he's up to. This story is based on the 1966 Batman TV series.


Batman

Penguin's Diner

Part 1

One beautiful sunny day in Gotham City, while everyone is going about their business like jobs, school or anywhere doing their normal routine. But what's this?! A new diner near the city hall! And It's called, 'Penguin's Diner!' What could that fowl bird be up to?

Penguin stand in front of the diner welcoming the people in,' Welcome one and all! Are you hungry? We got the best fishburger in the city!' and he added,' Want drink? We also got the best fishshake in the City too! QUACK! QUACK!' The people started to line up in front of the diner to see how good the new diner is. Couple of police officers notice the crowd, and decide to have lunch there too.

'Fishshake?!' Said Commissioner Gordon when Chief O'Hara tells him about the Penguin's Diner that the two police officers visited. 'That's right Commish,' Said O'Hara 'That crazy bird is at it again!' Gordon shook his head in dismay, 'There's only one man who can help us Chief O'Hara, and we need him now!' Gordon walked up to the red phone, he pick up the receiver and push the button to call Batman.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the study, dusting the shelf when he heard the red phone going off. He walked over to the phone and answer it,' I'll summon him.' He said. In the other room Bruce Wayne was showing Dick Grayson the map of Gotham City, '…And so my father decide to build Wayne Enterprise right here near the hospital where he can be near my mother while she work as a nurse.' Then Alfred walked in the room, 'Excuse me sir the phone.' Bruce looked at Alfred,' Ah yes of course, thankyou Alfred.' As Bruce and Dick was about to leave Aunt Harriet walked in the room, 'Goodness me Bruce!' She said,' Where are you two going in such a awful hurry?' Bruce reply, 'Sorry Aunt Harriet, I promise to show Dick the new map for Metropolis, Since he's a fan of Superman I thought he might like to see it.' And Dick added, 'Gosh yes Aunt Harriet they have so many amazing sky scrapper and I just like to know more about it!' As they left the room Aunt Harriet ask Alfred,' Metropolis? When was Dick ever interested of going there?'

Bruce and Dick walked into the study, Bruce picked up the phone, 'Yes Commissioner?' He ask and Gordon said, 'It's the Penguin.' And Bruce said he'll be there and said to Dick, 'To the Batcave!'

Later at Gordon's office, Gordon and O'Hara are telling Batman and Robin about the new Penguin's Diner. 'Has any of your men eat there?' Ask Batman and Gordon said,' Just Officer Kane and Finger. They said the food was really good.' And Batman said that he'll have to try out the food at the new diner.

Meanwhile at the Penguin's Diner, Penguin is walking around talking to his costumers, 'QUACK, QUACK, QUACK! Thankyou all for coming to the best Diner in town. You'll find that we sell the best and fresh product only at a fair price! So please enjoy yourself! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!' As Penguin walked into the backroom he also added, 'The only way to take their money is to give them a heartburn and stomachache!' And when one of his goon was asking him why he's doing this, The Penguin answer, ' Think boys, Everything is made of salmon, since I have my new salmon farming, I can get rich quick by owning a diner, and feed these people by taking their money! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!'

As the Penguin was talking in the kitchen, Batman and Robin came into the diner for some lunch. The waitress ask Batman how many people in his group will be eating, Batman smile and said, 'Just two please.' Then she ask him, 'Want smoking or non-smoking?' and Batman said, 'Non-Smoking.' And the waitress took them to a booth to eat. When Batman and Robin look at the menu and was shock by it! Robin said, ' Batman check this out, Salmon burger with oyster fries, and fishshake! That's enough to give a people a stomachache!' Batman study the menu a bit more, 'This menu doesn't show any good healthy meal beside fruit salad.' Said Batman. And the Waitress came back asking if they were ready to order. Batman ask, 'What's today special on the menu?' And the waitress said, ' Today Special that we have today is clamburger with sweet potatoes, it's awfully good.' And Batman let Robin order first, ' I'll take today special.' Said Robin, and when the waitress ask what he like to drink, He said, 'I'll take a soda pop with it.' And Batman said to Robin, 'Robin I'm surprise at you! Drinking soda is not very healthy for you. It'll put you out of shape fighting crime. A good crimefighter should drink a nice glass of milk.' And Robin said, 'Gosh you're right Batman.' And tells the waitress that he want milk and Batman said that he'll have the same with Robin. While they were waiting for their food, Penguin notice Batman and Robin at the table, he walk to the table asking if things are going well. Batman ask, 'Just what are you up too Penguin? Running a diner doesn't seem like your style.' Penguin laugh a bit and said,' There's no need for insult Batman, If you want to check the kitchen out yourself, be my guest. You'll see how clean the kitchen is and the food are fresh also!' Batman and Robin were getting suspicious and Robin said, 'Careful Batman, this bird may led us to a trap!' Batman tells Robin not to worry as they got up from their seat to follow Penguin to the kitchen. Once they enter the kitchen Penguin turn with a glare, and said to his men, 'Get'im boys! We got a rodents to kill before they contaminated the kitchen!' Batman and Robin are fighting 5 of Penguin's men, BANG! POW! OOF! Batman and Robin threw every punch they could, and just when they were winning, Penguin lift up his umbrella, the sleep gas came out and it knock the dynamic duo out to sleep.

When Batman and Robin wake up, they find themselves trap hanging over a giant boiling pot of clam chowder soup! Penguin stand near by with an evil smile, 'Well I never thought I say this, but you are in one hot soup of trouble! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!' said Penguin as he continue talking about the deathtrap plan, 'See that blow torch above you near the rope, once it burn and cut through the rope, down you go and into the delicious clam chowder soup you two go! In a meantime I've got a diner to run, so long Dynamic duo!' As Batman and Robin are starting to feel the heat, Penguin and his goon left the room.

Is this the end of our heroes?! Stay tuned, Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!


End file.
